


A good team, while it lasted

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, tried to give it a somewhat light ending after all the shit happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: When Theo looks back on it, it happened as a goddamn mess.Theo was at a loss of words, which is truly inconvenient when the only person you cared for was dying and these were most likely the last words you’d get to say to them. But Liam still managed to impress him. Somewhere along the fights, punches, screaming matches, pointless talks, and trying to help one another survive, Liam had started to trust him. Theo bitterly smiled.Or the one in which Liam gets injured protecting Theo, and he doesn't know how to possibly deal with that.





	A good team, while it lasted

When Theo looks back on it, it happened as a goddamn mess.

They had been ambushed by a group of ruthless hunters that weren’t short of stopping to consider that the werewolves didn’t really want to kill anyone, much less to consider the fact that most of them were still teenagers. Nevertheless, the fight started, and everyone was trying to do their best to hold them back, get rid of the weapons, and knock them out unconsciously while they figured out what to do next. Orders were still to _not_ kill anybody, even if they were hunters.

Theo surely regretted listening to that rule - the one time he actually followed rules imposed by someone else, and tragedy happened.

He should’ve left. He should've run as far away from Beacon Hills as he could get, run and never look back. But despite the fact that his self-preservation instincts told him to run, he only stayed to save the stubborn werewolf that had saved his life more than once. With all this war going on, someone had to look after him, right?

Theo had tried to do his best possible to keep him alive, even if sometimes it ended in knocking him out unconscious to protect him from his own anger, annoying him until he eventually gave up on carrying out his barely-planned ideas, or even talking him down from situations that were escalating quickly out of control.

Which is why Theo couldn’t help but stare in disbelief as Liam’s body fell right into his arms, a wolfsbane-laced arrow stuck nearby his heart. It all happened too fast, his only instinct was to stop fighting, and hold Liam so he wouldn't injure himself worse when falling to the floor.

The hunters started to retreat, their goal - killing Scott McCall’s first beta - was complete, leaving the rest of the pack and allies fighting there a bit disconcerted. Theo couldn’t really focus on what anyone else was doing, he faintly heard as someone yelled _“Call Dr. Deaton! Call Scott!”_  to someone else, but he couldn’t react. He put both of Liam’s hands over the wound, trying to stop any more bleeding, and then put his hands on top of Liam’s to try and take away some of the pain.

“What in the hell were you thinking, Liam?!” Theo yelled at him, partially angry at Liam for being so reckless, and part at himself for not saving him on time.

“Y-you wouldn’t… have s-survived it,” Liam managed to stutter, since he was in a huge amount of pain and talking was a huge effort for him right now.

“Wolfsbane doesn’t do anything to me, I’m a chimera, you idiot!” Theo exclaimed.

“You’re weaker though,” Liam tried to half chuckle, but he winced in pain. The black lines going through Theo’s veins signaling the pain he was taking away were starting to fade, and judging by the state Liam was in, it couldn’t mean he was getting better, but he was-

“Shit,” Theo muttered, considering his options. He could take out the arrow so the wolfsbane would stop interfering with the healing, but in result Liam could end up bleeding to death. He was trying to think of something else, when he was interrupted by a hand - Liam’s - grabbing his.

“W-why did you stay?” Liam softly asked. Theo was taken aback by the question. Out of all the things he could be possibly asked. But in a way it made sense, it wasn’t the first time Liam had asked, he had only deflected answering the question before. Now, Theo wasn’t the emotional confess-your-feelings type of person, but more like lock-them-away-and-forget-you-have-them person, yet he felt that under the circumstances, he should answer truthfully to give Liam a peace of mind.

“I stayed because of you, because someone needed to take care of you,” he replied. Liam managed to get a small smile on his lips.

“Knew it,” Liam admitted, leaving Theo more confused than ever. “Knew you’d cared.”

Theo was at a loss of words, which is truly inconvenient when the only person you cared for was dying and these were most likely the last words you’d get to say to them. But Liam still managed to impress him. Somewhere along the fights, punches, screaming matches, pointless talks, and trying to help one another survive, Liam had started to trust him. Trust him enough that he accepted that Theo wasn’t on an evil plan to screw the pack over again. Theo bitterly smiled.

“You know, you and I made a pretty good team, while it lasted,” Theo said, noticing how Liam’s breathing was getting fainter.

“D-don’t miss me t-that much w-when I’m gone,” Liam was gasping for breath.

“I’ve never been good with promises, you know that.”

“H-elp them, f-for me…” Liam struggled to say these last words, clearly too far gone now to be able to fix the damage. Theo remained motionless, holding Liam’s body in his arms. Tears were stuck in his eyes, unable to fall for any reason. He was feeling pain, _loss,_ it hurt him as badly as it hurt him to have his heart ripped out several times in hell.

He remained motionless even as someone - Scott, probably? He couldn’t say - took away Liam’s body. Theo was in a huge amount of pain, he couldn’t exactly explain it to anyone else, not even he could understand it. He had been in Liam’s company for, how long, three months? A little bit more? They had hated each other at some point. So if it all happened too fast, why did it hurt like this?

_Help them, for me,_ he remembered the words Liam had said to him. How could he possibly do that if he didn’t trust the rest of the pack, and they didn’t trust him either?

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed through it all but he saw someone extending a hand down for him to get up, and even though he barely recognized the werewolf, he was thankful it wasn’t one of the pack members.

“You injured or something?” The stranger - later Theo figured out the guy was called Jackson - asked out of politeness, but seemed mostly disinterested.

“Not really,” Theo replied, trying to wipe off some of the dry blood from his hands onto his jeans.

“What are you planning on doing next?” Jackson asked, curious. “You know McCall doesn’t do well with revenge.”

Theo scoffed. “Good thing I’m not part of Scott’s pack, anyway.” Oh, he was going to help them, all right. But it was going to be on his own terms. The hunters had managed to kill Liam for whatever reason - he had gotten in the way, intentionally, accidentally - it didn’t matter. They wanted to make Scott recur to killing, but Scott wasn’t going to give in, Theo knew it all too well.

So, Theo was going to make damn sure Gerard and his hunters were gone, he didn’t care if he had to kill them. Theo knew it wouldn’t make a damn difference, he was going to end up in hell one way or another, but at least he would make sure to succeed in stopping them.

\---

Couple of weeks later, the war had ended, Gerard and the hunters were defeated, and luckily Theo hadn’t managed to kill anyone. He had seriously injured several hunters, but they didn’t die immediately, at least. The war as a whole had been a painful experience to everyone, and there had been a few more casualties, some that Theo didn't really know the names of.

Everyone had moved away from Beacon Hills as they were supposed to before all of this - the hunters, the Anuk-Ite, the war - happened. Theo didn’t cross paths with anyone else after the aftermath. He stayed in Beacon Hills for a couple of days trying to figure out where to go from there.

Theo had been visiting the bridge where his sister had died, dropping a few white lilies into the lake. He hadn’t done that at all ever since he had gone to hell, but these past few weeks had put things into perspective.

It started to get a bit windy as he was walking back to his truck, and as he got distracted by pulling his keys out of his pocket, he didn’t notice the twig that would eventually struck him on his nose, breaking it.

“Ow!” He yelped in pain, taken aback by the surprise hit, putting a hand on his nose to see if it was bleeding.

Now, Theo was an atheist, despite going to hell, he still didn’t believe in the whole concept of religion, but he also had learned that you are the one in control of how you decide to take the memories of someone: either remember and be sad that it's over, or embrace the memories, and be happy, as if the person who died was still there with you.

Despite him not believing in spirits and shit, he decided to go with the latter, because it would be good to imagine that somehow, Liam was still figuring out ways of annoying him.

“Wherever you are, you’re still managing to break my nose, I see!” He yelled at nobody in particular, before chuckling to himself. If anyone sees him, they’d say that he has lost his mind. He was fine with that, as long as he felt like he was still in company of the only friend he ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the spur of a moment, I was talking with a friend about possible theories, and it escalated somehow to 'everyone is saying Theo is gonna die but what if Liam dies, how will Theo react?', and SHIT. I truly hope this idea dies with this fic because in no way I want either to them to die on the show, they better not. 
> 
> And with that I'm sorry for the pain it might've caused, and I hope I can finish the other funny-ish fic I've been writing to repay y'all for this angst fest.


End file.
